


Never Meant To Be

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not once in his life, could his loved one have ever become his. Not for a minute, could he own the other's heart and live happily ever after with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Meant To Be

Sometimes it's hard to confess your feelings to someone, especially when you're afraid they will turn you down. For Mukuro, it took nearly a year for him to walk up to that special someone and admit what he truly felt.

Although he didn't get rejected, it's clear to him that everything continues to remain one-sided.

Even though the other agreed to date him, his heart still aches every moment of every day since what really happened when he confessed, was he becoming a physical partner but not an emotional one. What drove Mukuro to finally spit the words out, was opportunity. For months, he was just nervous, and when his lover started dating someone else, he used it as an excuse to keep his mouth shut. When they broke up, he managed to gather the courage within a single month.

Maybe he spoke too soon, but what he feared more than rejection was getting this opportunity shoved aside by the ex's return. Neither happened, but it feels as if he's pretending to be that returned ex.

Hibari Kyoya, a very handsome Japanese teenager of near-average background, and less than average lifestyle, won his heart the minute he walked into the wolf's den to confront him. At that time, Mukuro merely brushed it off, had no intention of losing focus of his plan. It wasn't until his plan finally failed he was able to examine his feelings.

He discovered he was in love.

This love and the discovery of its existence prevented all other possible romances, not even Chrome could steal his heart now that it had already been taken. Day after day it cares only for Hibari, romantically, and up until recently it never really got to show just how much it adores him.

It's unfortunate, that each moment together consists of a fairly distant gaze, an unamused expression, and only a receptive body. Hibari does not look at him when sweet words get spoken. Hibari does not think of him when gentle hands caress him. Hibari does not want him and instead his eyes always appear to be looking elsewhere, in bed or on the streets.

It's obvious who the lucky person is, and that's Dino.

It came as no real surprise to anyone when the blond announced the relationship, playing it like an open secret, publicly flirting with a delighted though usually flustered Hibari. No one really knows what he did to win the raven's affections, but it has clearly left a strong, lasting effect and it's what's keeping Mukuro out.

Break-ups aren't easy, they sting much more than rejections, for it can also mean the breaking of a bond. Mukuro doubts Dino ever really bonded with Hibari, and simply took him for pleasure. He can't confirm his beliefs, but Dino didn't seem sad when he also announced the end of said relationship, before going off to marry a beautiful Italian woman, as per duty of every Mafia boss.

It's sad to see the cruelty of Dino not causing Hibari to forget him. One can understand his desire to reverse the damage, fix whatever problem he likely thinks he caused himself and be together with his first known love. Mukuro knows it's too late for such, so even with the lack of notice in him, he still tries to spend many hours a day with Hibari until he finally sees what is real and what must be forgotten.

However, patience is running thin, and to his utter dismay, the more he showers Hibari with love and affection, the more Hibari's lingering feelings for Dino become apparent. Words, gentle whispers of Dino's name. Eyes, search for blond hair. Tears, emerge every now and then over destroyed romance.

Mukuro doesn't want to bring the two back together, and knows any attempt to do so will backfire, since Dino is living proudly with his new wife. Even the yellow birds know better than to give Hibari false hopes, but that doesn't stop him from hoping.

Nothing does.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, everyone...have tried to mend the wound left behind, but Hibari continues to drift away from duty and society with mind and heart focused on the impossible.

Six months later, and Mukuro, finally gives up.

By the end of his doomed attempt at being Hibari's loved one, he stops his feet by the front door to Hibari's house, and looks over his shoulder. The raven is still sitting there, gazing out at the backyard and towards the sun, wishing for the desired day to come, barely noticing Mukuro, even when he says,

"Goodbye, Hibari Kyoya."

A faint nod is all he gets, and a faint nod is the last he hears from Hibari.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a similar story for Shizuo and Izaya, but decided it should be kept for a bigger plot. I then realized how long it's been since my last Mukuro/Hibari work, so I've used them in the plot. Sorry to any Dino fans, but I had to use someone convincing, ne? 
> 
> Also, this is just to help get me motivated for writing. I've got a lot of work to do, yet I can't do it. Please enjoy this piece of......whatever it is, and have a precious time~ ^^


End file.
